Miyuki Yukiguchi
Miyuki Yukiguchi (雪口美雪,Yuklguchi Miyuki) is a kunoichi from Yukigakure, a ocassionally member of Team 121 and Airin Uchimoto's assistant. Years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, she and Daisuke Hashimoto form their own family, and would give birth to a child, Momo Hashimoto. Background During her early childhood, Miyuki trained with her mother in Ice Release Techniques. At a certain point, her parents were murdered inside their own home, while she was on Academy. She was deeply affected by this and even when her village decided to pay for the funerals, she was not pleased by this, because Yukigakure did not start any investigation. As a result, the kunoichi began her own investigation which remained in vain, because she did not find anything about her parents' murderes. Remaining orphan, Miyuki decided to travel from village to village, in order to find something to work. Later, she stopped in Ōkamigakure, where she remained. Here, the kunoichi met Midoriko Neko who hosted her. During dinner, she met the rest of the family, except Airin, and when asked by Yuri Uchimoto what she was doing in the village, Miyuki began to recount her story. Thus, the Fifth Urufukage gave her an apartment near them and Midoriko Neko offered herself to train her and taught her the Heavenly Transfer Technique. Later, she would met team 121 and it's leader Tomoko Higure, with which she would collaborate as Airin Uchimoto's assistant. She would eventually develop a crush for Daisuke Hashimoto. Personality Miyuki is a quiet and gentel girl with a fierce loyalty towards Airin and her family. When she came for the first time in Ōkamigakure, the kunoichi was very shy and had difficulties in finding to work, until she met Midoriko Neko, who gave her a hope. Also she is very grateful for everything they had done for her. Towards the family she is characterised as kind and very polite, Miyuki always addresing to them with proper honourifics as "-san", "-kun", "-sama" or "-chan". Towards Daisuke, at the beginning, Miyuki had crush for him; everytime they talked the kunoichi starting to blush and stutter; which would eventually develop into love. She found his jokes and questions very funny, and she was the first one to laugh at them, drawing his attention on her. Appearance Miyuki is a girl of average height with pale skin, green eyes and black long hair. During Timeskip and Part II, the kunoichi kept a part of her hair tied with a big black bow at her back. She wore a gray dress with hood, which was tied with a bagde on which was marked the symbol of her birth village. Miyuki also had a blueish gray obi at her waist, in which she kept her tools, and arm wamers. Under her dress, she wore long skinny pink pants and white typical ninja sandals. Two years after the war, a new-teenager Miyuki cut her hair armpit-lenght and tied at back her two frontal strands with a big coral pink bow. She also wore on her lips a pink shade of lipstick and oblong pink earrings. She wore a long knee gray dress with big white collar, sleeves and hem, bound at her waist with a coral pink leather belt, on which was imprinted her current village symbol, with two black buttons. The kunoichi also wore a pair of knee high gray stockings and white ninja sandals. Years later, Miyuki would maintain her hair style, make-up and pair of stocking with her white sandals. During her pregnancy, she would wear a long sleeve black dress with coral pink desings, over which she would have a maize yellow apron. Abilities Miyuki is a competent and skilled kunoichi who lacked self-confidence during her childhood. However, since she met Midoriko Neko and team 121, Miyuki started to gain her self-confidence and began a taijutsu training together with the members. Under Airin's supervison, she also started to learn the history of all ninja states, the tactics adopted by them in wars and how to use these informations in a battle. Through this, she developed a little her intelligence. She also can throw ice bombs attached to kunai that explode into ice spikes. Ninjutsu Miyuki, like other Yukigakure shinobi, uses Ice Release, though it is not a kekkei genkai as it requires the use of already existing ice. She can use her ice to pull pillars of ice out of the ground, to imprison her opponents or defend herself, or create flying ice needles. Miyuki posseses a new technique that allows her to transfer matter over long distances at the speed of light; jutsu which she learnt from Midoriko. Status Part II Five Kage Summit Arc She first appeared alongside the Fifth Urufukage, helping him with papers and official documents. Later she was send after Airin, to bring her at a council meeting. Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Arc Miyuki was send by Airin to inform her team-mates: Maya and Daisuke, to prepare for war. Also through her, Airin gave Maya an order to prepare the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation and acquire some of the DNA of Katsumi Neko. Following the orders, she went first to tell Maya what she had to do, then Miyuki looked for Daisuke. She found him at a dango shop, drinking some tea and eating sweets. Miyuki told him Airin's plan and eventually wished him good luck. The kunoichi also yelled after the shinobi, that she wanted to see him alive. Later she would teleport team Airin and Katsumi Neko in the Land of Lightning, through the Heavenly Transfer Technique. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Arc Later, when Madara Uchiha finally succeeded with the activation of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, much like the rest of the world, Miyuki fell under the genjutsu's power. Inside the genjutsu, she dreamed of being a couple with Daisuke and getting married with him. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Arc After Naruto was able to defeat and reform Sasuke, Miyuki and everyone else were released from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. She would eventually welcome the team and share her feelings to Daisuke. Epilogue Miyuki Yukiguchi - adult.png|Miyuki Yukiguchi as an adult 123.jpg|Miyuki with her two years old baby: Momo Years later, Miyuki married Daisuke Hashimoto and would give birth to their first child, a daughter, named Momo. She would eventually become a housewife in order to raise her baby. Miyuki would most of the time invite Maya with her three children and husband at dinner or tea. The former kunoichi would sometimes complain to Maya about her husband being always on missions. She also stated that her family would increase with another two members. Trivia *The name "Miyuki" (美雪) means "beautiful snow" and "Yukiguchi" (雪口) means'' "snow entry".'' *According to Airin, she is good at cooking and makes delicious traditional dishes. *She would do anything in order to protect Airin. *Miyuki's dream is to find out about her parents' murderes and lately to form a big family alongside her husband. *The kunoichi visits her birth village every six months. *According to databook: #Miyuki's hobbies are learning new ice release techniques and helping Airin. #She would fight anyone who opposes Airin. #Miyuki has completed 37 official missions in total: 12 D-rank and 25 C-rank. #Her favourite word is "silence" (沈黙 ,'' chinmoku''). Quotes *(To Midoriko Neko) "Thank you is the least I can say to you to show my appreciation for everything you have done for me in life thank you. Thank you. Thank you." *(To Airin Uchimoto) "I will protect you, Airin-sama, with all my being and all costs!" *(To Daisuke Hashimoto) "Please! Promise me that you will come back alive!" *(To Daisuke) "I never loved you any more than I do and I’ll never love you any less than I do!” Reference Miyuki Yukiguchi is an OC created for the Naruto RPC Universe by http://mayamyneko23.deviantart.com/ Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Yukigakure Category:Ōkamigakure Category:Chūnin